SoLaMi♡SMILE
SoLaMi♡SMILE '''é um time de ídolos composto por Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, e Sophie Hojo. Foi formado no episodio 12 para Sparkling Grand Prix, mas debutaram oficialmente como unidade no episodio Episodio 13. No Episodio 38, elas tiveram que se separar mas reformaram o grupo no Episodio 43. Historia Membros *Laala Manaka (Centro) *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo Coords de Unidade Laala Manaka *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord' *'Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord' *'Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord' *'Super Cyalume Laala Coord' *'Pinky Pirate Coord' *'Rainbow Frog Coord' *'Pink Witch Halloween Coord' *'Vivid Pirate Coord' *'Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord' *'Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord' *[http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Gothic_Raspberry_Chocolate_Coord '''Gothic Raspberry Chocolate Coord'] *'Dream Heart Lace L Coord' *'Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord ' *'White Swan Coord' *'Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord' *'Smile March Coord' *'Diamond Check Sweet Coord' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Lovely Coord' *'Happy Emblem Cherry Coord' *[http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Super_Cyalume_Laala_Coord Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord] Mirei Minami *'Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord' *'Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord' *'Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord' *'Super Cyalume Mirei Coord' *'Lady Pirate Coord' *'Natural Frog Coord' *'Funky Witch Halloween Coord ' *'Celebrity Pirate Coord' *'Popcorn Pompom Coord' *'Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord' *'Valentine Strawberry Chocolate Coord' *'Dream Heart Lace M Coord' *'Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord' *'White Swan Coord' *'Honey Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord' *'Blue Sky March Coord' *'Diamond Check Vivid Coord' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord' *'Happy Emblem Aqua Coord' *'Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord' Sophie Hojo *'Holic Trick Cyalume Coord' *'Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord ' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord' *'Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord' *'Super Cyalume Sophie Coord' *'Royal Pirate Coord' *'Purple Frog Coord' *'Tricky Witch Halloween Coord' *'Empress Pirate Coord' *'Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord' *'Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord' *'Valentine Blueberry Chocolate Coord' *'Dream Heart Lace S Coord' *'Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord' *'White Swan Coord' *'Honey Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord' *'Sun March Coord' *'Diamond Check Rose Coord' *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord' *'Happy Emblem Berry Coord' *[http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Super_Cyalume_Sophie_Coord Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord] Musicas * Pretty Prism Paradise!!! * HAPPY pa LUCKY * Dream Parade * Solar flare sherbet * Triangle・Star * Ready Smile!! Making Dramas * Valkyrie Maiden's Release * Fresh Sweets Park * Trick or Treat! Halloween Party! * Fruitful Autumn Sweets! * Exciting Present For You! * Christmas Present For You! * The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze! * Lovely Flower Cinderella * Friendly Sweets Party * Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile * Present for All! * Girls Eden, PriPara Park * Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi♡SMILE * Hello! Blue Sky Smile Sparkling Etimologia O nome é composto pelos nomes das integrantes : SO'phie ,'LA'ala , '''MI'rei e 'SM'i'L'e. A junção dos nomes formaria a frase "Look up at the sky and smile" (空見て笑って ''Sorami'te '''waratte''') traduzido para "Olhe para o céu e sorria". Galeria maxresdefault (1).jpg|Surgimento do Nome Dream_heart_lace_s_coord.png|Coord Change Pose maxresdefault.jpg|Pose Pre-Making Drana images.jpg|Cyalume Change 80e482a2fa507cfe94654817f580314f479d3b0b_hq.jpg|Cyalume Time 13642871_1066901146698224_947563366_n.jpg|Cyalume Change 139006.jpg|I Friend You Forever 17126781_696088990568237_489329687072342016_n.jpg|Kami Idol Challange Live Af86a1af.jpg|Kami Idols SoLaMi Smile Eb530d7e.jpg|Making Drama IdolTimecountdown.jpg|Idol Time Count Down! Solami_smile_mics_1.jpg|S1 Microfones Solami_smile_new's_mic.jpg|S2 Microfones SS_mic_S3.png|S3 Microfones idoltimemicro.jpg|S4 Microfones Categoria:Units Categoria:Unit Categoria:Unidades Categoria:Lovely Unit Categoria:Unidade Adorável Categoria:SoLaMi Smile Categoria:Laala Manaka Categoria:Sophie Hojo Categoria:Mirei Minami Categoria:Unidade Oficial Categoria:Kami Idols Categoria:Ídolos divinas